ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Idastra/Abilities
Paladin Spellcasting. Idastra is a 5th-level spellcaster. Her spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 14, +6 to hit with spell attacks). She has the following 5 (plus oath) spells prepared: * Cantrips (at will): ''thaumaturgy * 1st level (4 slots): bane, command, cure wounds, hunter's mark, shield of faith, wrathful smite * 2nd level (2 slots): hold person, misty step, zone of truth * Innate (1/day each): darkness, hellish rebuke (lv.2) ''Assassinate. ''Idastra has advantage on attack rolls against any creature that has not acted in combat yet. Any hit scored against a surprised creature is a critical hit. ''Channel Divinity. ''Once per day, Idastra may use one of the Channel Divinity options described below. * ''Abjure Enemy. 1 action, see below. * Vow of Emnity. ''1 bonus action, see below. ''Divine Health. ''Idastra is immune to disease. ''Dueling. ''When Idastra is wielding a melee weapon in one hand and nothing in the other, she adds +2 to damage rolls with that weapon. ''Expertise. ''Idastra's Deception is a +9, and her Sleight of Hand is +10. ''Infernal Heritage. ''Idastra can cast Darkness once per day, and Hellish Rebuke at second level once per day. ''Sneak Attack. ''Once per turn Idastra can deal an extra 2d6 damage with a finesse or ranged weapon if she has advantage on the attack roll, or if she doesn't have disadvantage and there is a threat within 5 feet of the target. Actions ''Lay on Hands. ''Idastra has 25 points in a pool of healing power. As an action, she can expend any number to heal a creature she touches by that amount, or cure diseases and poisons, spending 5 points for each effect she cures. ''Multiattack. ''Idastra makes two Dagger or Rapier attacks, and may expend a spell slot to deal extra radiant Smite damage on a hit. The damage is 2d8 for a 1st-level slot, or 3d8 for a 2nd. ''Keen Dagger. Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 9 (1d4+4+3) piercing damage. Keen Rapier. Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 12 (1d8+4+3) piercing damage. ''Channel Divinity: Abjure Enemy. ''As an action, Idastra chooses a creature within 60 feet that she can see. That creature must make a Wisdom saving throw, unless it is immune to being frightened. Fiends and undead have disadvantage on this saving throw. On a failed save, the creature is frightened for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. While frightened, the creature’s speed is 0, and it can’t benefit from any bonus to its speed. On a successful save, the creature’s speed is halved for 1 minute or until the creature takes any damage. Bonus Actions ''Channel Divinity: Vow of Emnity. ''As a bonus action, Idastra utters a vow of enmity against a creature she can see within 10 feet. She gains advantage on attack rolls against the creature for 1 minute or until it drops to 0 hit points or falls unconscious. ''Cunning Action. ''Idastra can take Disengage, Dash, or Hide as a bonus action.